four little letters
by AngelKissesAndLoveBites
Summary: set in shadowkissed during the cabin. Rose and Dimitri are exploring the newly found doors in their relationship, but what happends when the gang decide to play some games? will Rose and Dimitri be found out?
1. Chapter 1

**hey, so i wasnt happy with the first chapter so i rewrote it so that it makes a bit more sence and i removed quite a bit of the last chapter ^.^**

**sorry it took so long, but i have been struggiling to keep my depression a secret from my parents ;) haha, and it wouldnt let me upload a new chapter so i had to delete the story and repost it :( **

**WARNING!:::: THIS CHAPTER MAY CONTAIN SCENES NOT SUITABLE TO YOUNG PEOPLE OR MAY CAUSE OFFENCE. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED, SO PLEASE DONT COMPLAIN ABOUT IT LATER :D THERES NOT THAT MUCH IN THERE THOUGH.**

**LOVE Y'ALL *heart***

* * *

There was a slight draft as our kisses became more passionate, hungrier, and needier. His hands roamed my body, worshiping me over my clothes. I fisted a bunch of his shirt in my hands and dragged him to the bed, not that he needed any encouragement. Gently, he lifted my sweater over my head, leaving me in my lace blue bra and skinny jeans, before lowering me onto the dusty cabins small king single bed.

My greedy hands tugged at his shirt, almost ripping in in my hurry to get it off. Our tongues twining together. Fighting for dominance. I shivered from the cold night's air, Dimitri, being the gentlemen he is, pulled the old, fluffy Duvet over us. The dark caramel of his skin standing out against the slightly dirty fabric of the Comforter, his skin was a fair few shades darker than mine, my own a light golden tone. We were perfect together, like tequila and lime, like sunshine and beaches.

In next to no time Dimitri was left in only his white briefs, and I in my lacy blue undergarments. His soft lips slid down my neck, to my naval. He made his way back up and looked me dead in the eye.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" his concern for me made me want to cry.

"Yes, I'm sure, I want you, I need you, and I love you"

With that he carefully removed the rest of my clothing, spreading my legs open and kneeling in between them, he slowly entered me, tears burned in my eyes and I willed myself to force them back. He slowly built up a rhythm, the pain I experienced from when he took my virginity faded to unimaginable pleasure. I gasped out his name, digging my nails into his broad, muscled back. If I had of knows just how amazing this felt, I would have started doing it a long time ago. His face was buried in the crook of my neck.

He started to move faster, harder. As he increased his pace, his face moved up to mine and our eyes met, our love was reflected in our eyes. And god I loved him. Our mouth's met in a love filled kiss, with one final thrust; I was shot up into the clouds. I felt him shudder on top of me, his eyes closed and lips slightly parted as he came down from his high.

"Just when I think I can't love you any more then I already did" he smiled a full smile at me, and I laughed lightly.

"I love you, my Roza"

"I love you too, comrade."

* * *

I awoke to feather light kisses along my jaw.

"It's time to wake up Roza" my eyes fluttered open and I saw his loving face above mine.

"Good morning comrade" he nuzzled his face in the crook of my neck, giggling, I tried to pull his face up to mine, instead, he buried his face between my breasts.

"Perve" I whispered to him

"And you're beautiful, what am I meant to do"

"Suck up"

"And proud" I laughed lightly before hopping up to get dressed; I pulled on my underwear, followed by my peach tank, then my loose white sweater, and finally my black skinny jeans. I noticed that my converses where carelessly thrown by the door. I picked up Dimitri's underwear, jeans and shirt, I piffed them at his face and he caught them.

He got up out of bed and dropped the blanket from around his waist. Unwillingly, my eyes gravitated towards his crotch, his_ bare_ crotch. My tongue slid out to wet my dry lips, holy shit. I mean, I knew that he was big, especially after last night, but WOW! That was just ridiculous.

"See something you like" It wasn't a question, it was a statement, there was a cocky grin on his face and I wrapped my arms around his waist, resting my head on his chest. Wrapping his arms around me he held me close for a moment.

"I love you, so, so, so much" he whispered into my hair

"You just want to get into my pants" I grinned up at him; he laughed and finished getting dressed.

* * *

We walked back through the forest towards the school, our hands intertwined, ever since last night, it felt as though my senses where heightened, or even magnified. I could hear every chirp of the birds, every twig under my feet, every brown looked deeper, and every green sharper. Even the feel of his skin on mine felt, more. I could feel his eyes on me as I looked around the greenery in wonder, as though I had never seen any of this before, as though it was knew.

We stopped a little while away from the schools main campus, he turned me to face him and held my small hands in his larger, warm ones.

"I will always love you, no matter what happened in the future. They can call me a disgrace, strip me of my guardian title, or lock me up in a stuffy cell. But I promise you, none of that would change the way I feel about you, you are my other half, my soul mate. I love you so much, my Roza. I am beyond happy that you chose to be mine, for me to be yours"

"I love you too" my voice broke at the end and I held back tears, not only from the fear of him being taken away from me, but also from the sweetness of his words. Our lips met, moving together in perfect harmony, tears ran down our faces when we parted.

"I can't tell Lissa, not yet, I understand if you want to tell Ivan, but, I just can't"

"I understand Roza, I'll most likely tell Ivan tonight" I smiled at him and gave a quick kiss on the cheek.

I looked back at him after we had parted ways, wondering whether or not I would ever get up the courage to tell him about who I really am, who my parents are, and my brothers.

Maybe one day I could tell him. One day…

* * *

**i hope you enjoyed it :3**

**-Maddeei xxooxxoo.**


	2. SAVE OUR BELOVED SITE!

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Blackwing-John

Yami~Red~Uchiha

AngelKissesAndLoveBites


End file.
